


Living

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [3]
Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he must think again in terms of the beating heart and the cyclic breath; those simple elements of life which he has forgotten, being dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "putting on these clothes".

Coordination is more difficult than he imagined it should be: arm is here, leg there; ten fingers, two eyes, one tongue; an extra bit of blood and flesh and bone to reconfigure just where he is unaccustomed to such solidity. Now he must think again in terms of the beating heart and the cyclic breath; those simple elements of life which he has forgotten, being dead.

He experiments: pulls himself up with unsteady arms onto tottering legs; takes an infant's first step and falls just as quickly. Tries again; falls, again; repeats, again, again...

It was easier, he thinks, dying.


End file.
